1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus such as a VTR(Video Tape Recorder), Camcorder or DAT(Digital Audio Taperecorder), which records and reproduces image and audio signals on magnetic tapes and more particularly to a magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus wherein there are two magnetic head drums, having mutually contradictory set-up angles and rotating directions with one head drum used for recording or reproducing the signals on an upper domain of a tape when played in the right direction, and the other head drum used for recording or reproducing the signals on the lower domain of the tape during the play of the tape in the opposite direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, the magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus such as the VTR, Camcorder, DAT and the like has a construction for recording and thereafter reproducing the signals on one full side of a tape.
In other words, the magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus has a construction wherein the tape is played in one direction and signals are recorded and reproduced on one whole side on a tilt.
Contrary to this kind of conventional technique, Japanese laid open Patent Application No. Sho 61(1986)-199214 published on Sep. 3, 1986, entitled "Magnetic Record Reproducing Apparatus" discloses a recording/reproducing technique of dividing the domain of a tape into an upper and a lower area for separation of a luminance signal and a chrominance signal.
According to said magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, one magnetic head for the luminance signal and another magnetic head for the chrominance signal are installed in layers on the on the upper drum of one rotating magnetic head drum so that the luminance signal and the chrominance signal can be separately recorded and reproduced in the upper and lower domains of the tape.
Japanese laid open Patent Application No. Sho 61-242362, entitled "Rotating Magnetic Head Apparatus" filed on April 19, Sho 60(1985) by the same applicant and published on Oct. 28, 1986, and Japanese laid open Patent Application Nos. Sho 62-154214, entitled "Magnetic Record Reproducing Apparatus" and Sho 62-154215, entitled "Tape Guide Cylinder" filed on December, 26 Sho 60(1985) by Matsushida Electric Co., and published on Jul. 9, 1987 disclose techniques wherein a tape is divided into two areas, upper and lower sections, so that the luminance and chrominance signals can be separated for recording and reproducing.
Specifically, said techniques introduced a gist of techniques calling for set-up of heads on head drums.
However, all of these kinds of technical constructions have been made to record or reproduce when the tape is played in one direction, which has made it inevitable to re-wind the tape for reproduction once a reproduction is made.
Furthermore, as the recording or reproduction can be done only when a tape is played in one direction, a VHS 120-minute tape can record or reproduce 120 minutes worth of data, while a 160-minute tape can record or reproduce 160 minutes only.
However, the 120-minute tape may be used for recording or reproducing in a double mode, so that 240-minute recording or reproduction is available, and the 160-minute tape in triple mode enables 480-minute recording or reproduction.
In this manner, the conventional technical construction has a problem of re-winding the tape for repeated reproduction.
The conventional technical construction, still further, has a drawback of low utility efficiency of tape due to recording or reproduction performed on a whole width of a tape and only in one direction.